


Touching, Loving

by Moonharvester_00



Series: Bleach Prompts [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cheating, Clubbing, Fights, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, One Night Stands, Sex, Strained Relationships, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: Ichigo's recent fight with current boyfriend Renji has left him upset and on edge. As a compromise Renji promises to take him out and stay with him to prove that they are still ok. However Ichigo is more than rattled when he's left to dance on his own. Enter stage Grimmjow who since he saw him at the entrance has wanted him.Maybe a night of touching and loving will calm Ichigo's racing mind.





	Touching, Loving

Honestly Ichigo was used to this by now. Renji would walk away, make promises he wouldn't hold onto, not that he couldn't. He'd lost it when Renji told him he had another out of town job to go to. He'd gotten back and instead of talking to Ichigo about what was wrong he bottled it up, and when the bottle got to full he exploded and Ichigo was the one burning alive in the lava. You could tell Ichigo to walk away from it all, in fact he had once before but Renji had begged him to come home to him promised that he'd never ever do something like that again.

"Renji I understand that you work to bring food to the table it's just..... damn.... I mean I work to, ya know?" Ichigo sighed, trying to explain it from his point of view.

"I know that you work to Ichi, I'm not stupid!" Renji tossed back.

"I wasn't calling ya stupid, I was just explaining that you only look at things from your angle ya never stop to see it from mine," exasperation was dripping from his voice.

"How am I supposed to see it from yer point of view, huh? I don't walk in yer shoes, I'm not you!" A tick mark was starting to show on his forehead.

"Fine.. I give!" Ichigo half yelled at Renji. The red head stopped and looked Ichigo in the face he could see that Ichigo was done fighting with him. It made him feel better knowing that Ichigo was the one to give this time. He shook his head at the feeling, 'No that's not a good feeling to be having!' Renji watched as Ichigo turned to move into the living room. Renji sighed, "Ichigo how about we go clubbing tonight?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would look we'll leave round 10 ish okay?" Renji kissed Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo smiled at him in turn and went to start getting ready. Renji smiled as he watched his man leave the room a little skip in his step. 'Have I really been that distant lately? That he would go out on the town with me, just to spend time together?' Renji looked at the computer that sat on the counter top, this was definitely not what Ichigo would usually do. Ichigo, when he was attention starved would normally ask to watch movies and stay in for the night, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Ichigo was just happy to be spending time with his boyfriend.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FOUNDATION OF IDGAF

As they were waiting in line to get in to the club, a blue-haired man and his posse of friends were in line right beside Ichigo and Renji, to the VIP section of the club. Ichigo didn't notice the two stares directed at him from the parallel line. The blue-haired male pulled his shades off his head and tossed them at a the raven haired male behind him. The black haired man caught the shades while his gaze still lingered on the orange-headed boy on his right. He was exquisite. All long legs and lithe torso, auburn eyes and bleach orange hair. His jaw was strong and a small scowl sat upon his lips a default expression. And through the rips on his jeans the most delectable slivers of lightly tanned skin could be seen. 

Ichigo could feel a stare lingering on his side and when he turned he saw two males standing in the line next to them, they both had very animalistic features and seemed to eat him there. Ichigo shivered and the two men smirked at the berry in line. Grimmjow, the blue-haired man stepped up to the bouncer and pointed to the orangette and the redhead next to him. Just then that bouncer walked to the over to the one that was standing in front of their line. Ichigo watched as the bouncer came and stopped right in front of them. Renji had watched the exchange as well and looked confused. The Bouncer spoke, “You have been invited to join the VIP occupants Grimmjow and Nnoitra, please make your way and stand with them I’ll check your credentials there.”

Ichigo didn’t hesitate to pull his boyfriend along behind the bouncer and go to stand in line with the bluenette and raven haired males. Renji looked at him incredulously and let the orangette pull him along inside after their ID’s had been checked. After that the four had parted and gone their separate ways. Ichigo and Renji made their way across the club where the had their wrists checked for the VIP stamp once cleared they were allowed to come and go as they pleased. The couple slipped through the crowd to the bar and ordered drinks. A few minutes passed and their drinks were brought to them and a shocked voice called out to them. The two of them turned from their spots at the bar to see a young woman with dark hair and a man matching in features. A few others sat with them. Renji looked at Ichigo, “I’ll be right back I know them from high school.” he said excitedly.

Ichigo huffed and shooed him away, he could see Renji hug the female, pick her up, spin her, and set her back on her own feet. When the woman nodded towards Ichigo, Renji looked back at him the look back to her and shake his head. The woman seemed excited and without a second though lean up and kiss his cheek. Renji reeled back and so did Ichigo, but when Renji looked up at Ichigo the orangette had turned back around to stare at the wall. ‘Am I not enough for him? I know things haven’t been easy lately but I thought we were working through it.’ He questioned sadly. 

Without a second thought Ichigo downed the rest of his drink and made his way out to the dance floor. He was grinding on every hard body that passed him. Ichigo even let some of them put their hands on his hips. It was only when a hard body pressed itself against his back and started swaying his hips the opposite way that Ichigo had questions about who his partner was this time.  
When the orangette turned around he he was greeted with bright blue eyes and matching hair. His tan skin contrasted darkly to Ichigo's paler skin, and the man stood a good two inches taller than him. 

"You are Grimmjow, right?" Ichigo asked blushing under the intense gaze of the other. Even under the flashing lights Grimmjow looked devilishly handsome. Ichigo honestly would let Grimmjow take him home right then if he had the choice. 

"Yeah my name is Grimmjow, but you can just call me Grimm if ya want,"

"My name is Ichigo," 

"Hmm fittin… fer a berry like you," Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Ichigo's blush covered his entire face at this point and it wouldn't die down anytime soon. " I wonder," Grimmjow said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"If I nip these buds," the blue haired man said rubbing his thumbs over Ichigo's nipples, through his shirt, "If this berry'll grow?" Grimmjow smirked and cupped the front of Ichigo's jeans. His body reacted in turn and before he knew what hit him, Ichigo was half hard and moaning. Grimmjow looked at him, he took this time to grind his hips into Ichigo's just to prove how hot that had been for him to witness. Ichigo gasped in shock to find that the blue haired man was hard for him. 

"Damn... I've known ya all of five seconds and ya already have me like this fer ya," Grimmjow growled in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo was panting barely taking in enough air to have him standing up straight.

"I don't know," Ichigo retorted playfully, "guess you'll have to plant yer seed and find out, huh?"

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!" Ichigo was promptly dragged out of the building after that. Grimmjow hailed a cab and gave him the address and handed the man a wad of cash. The cab driver pulled out on to the road and Grimmjow turned back to the orangette he had dragged into the backseat with him. It took one shy fleeting look from those chocolate brown eyes and Ichigo was being pounced on; Grimmjow kissed him like he was a feast and the other hadn't eaten in years. Ichigo didn't fight for dominance because rolling in Grimmjow's was amazing. It was fifteen minutes of teeth clashing, lip biting madness, and being halfway undressed by roaming hands before the cab driver cleared his throat and when Grimmjow broke the kiss there was a string of saliva connecting their lips. When Grimmjow looked at Ichigo blissed out and almost fully hard, he planted a light kiss on the other's lips before opening the door and dragging Ichigo out of the backseat and into the lobby of his condo mass.  
The orangette looked a little lost when he was pulled into the lobby, 'This looked like his lobby, too much like his lobby!' It was only when Ichigo looked up to find the same girl that had been working the front desk earlier packing up her things to leave and let the overnight shift come in. The girl also seemed to recognize him for she waved, "Ichigo-sama your back already! I thought you would have stayed out longer, oh well have a good evening!" She had gleefully exclaimed before leaving the front plaza. Ichigo chanced a look back at Grimmjow who was standing by the elevators. Grimmjow only raised an eyebrow, "So Ichigo-sama how long have you lived here?" 

"Ah, yeah since I got out of college so four years," Ichigo said hesitantly. 

"What floor?"

"5th and you?"

"Me too," Grimmjow smirked, "Good thing you don't have to walk far." The elevator dinged, and with the same energy as before Ichigo was pushed out into the hallway and up against the opposite wall. Grimmjow was kissing the breath out of him, Ichigo wasn't sure how much more he could take his legs were melting already. Grimmjow must have felt Ichigo going slack in his arms because the next thing Ichigo knew was his legs were wrapped around Grimmjow's waist and their lips were smashed together once more. Grimmjow took a few more steps to a white door with '505' written in embossed golden numbers.

Grimmjow fiddled with his pants pockets all the while still holding Ichigo up. Ichigo took this change and latched onto the taller males neck. For second everything stopped and Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo bit into him enough to leave a bright red mark in his wake. When the orangette pulled back he noticed the look the Grimmjow was giving him was predatory and hungry. His aqua eyes now a darker sea blue. Grimmjow hurriedly shoved the key into the lock and twisted it until a small ‘snick’ could be heard. Grimm pushed the door inward and walked in, after shoving the door closed with his foot he rested Ichigo’s back against the wall and ripped off the button up shirt he had on. 

Ichigo was left bare chested the shirt just barely clinging to his arms. Grimmjow surged forward and started kissing Ichigo’s neck and collarbone and traveled down he stopped at Ichi’s nipples. He took one in his mouth nibbling at it and rolling it between his teeth, he sucked harshly at it and Ichigo threw his head back against the wall. He moaned out, and fisted Grimmjow's hair. When Grimmjow made to pick him back up off the wall Ichigo’s shirt dropped to the floor in a heap. Grimmjow made a series of turns into the hallway and his room. Upon arriving in Grimm’s room the door was slammed shut and Ichigo was tossed onto the bed. Ichigo bounced once before he was pressed against the sheets Grimmjow attacking his neck once more. Grimm went down further south this time completely bypassing Ichi’s nipples. Grimm halted at the belt that held Ichigo’s pants on and took his time about pulling the leather from its metal buckle. He unbuttoned the black pants and before Grimmjow fully registered what he was doing he leaned down and took the zipper between his teeth and unzipped his pants.

Ichigo was two seconds away from cumming just from the situation itself much less the hot breath that was fanning over his boxer clad dick. The animalistic moan that was garnered from Ichigo's throat sent Grimmjow into a frenzy he yanked down the jean off Ichigo's ankles and threw them somewhere off the bed. Grimmjow started on his own shirt ripping it off and sent it flying to the floor. Ichigo leaned up and let his hand wander over the tanned, toned chest in front of him, "Grimmjow you're too slow," Ichigo growled. He put some strength behind his touch and Grimmjow was on his back and Ichigo straddling him. With in just a few moments Ichigo had already moved taking Grimm's pants off and moving to his boxers. Now being completely naked underneath the beautiful strawberry Grimmjow turned the position once more. Ichigo was completely naked now and ready. 

"You're the one who's too slow," Grimmjow commented before reaching for the bedside table. He rummaged for a second before pulling out a condom and lube. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's legs up to where they were settled over his hips. Grimmjow popped open the lid to the cool liquid and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He circled a finger around Ichi's hole and pressing in slowly. He pumped his finger back and forth until Ichigo loosened up and pulled back to thrust two fingers in. The little gasps and moans Ichigo had turned high pitch and longer. Grimmjow was thrusting, scissoring his fingers around trying to find that spot inside of the younger. When Ichigo nearly screamed and reached up to bring Grimm down to his level and kissed him hard, "I'm ready," He released the blue haired male and leaned back Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers and ripped open the condom packaging, rolled it on in one smooth motion and lubed up. He leaned down and took control of Ichigo's mouth before leading himself to Ichi's entrance. Once the head had pushed through he rolled his hips down, bottoming out. He released Ichigo's lips, "Fuck Ichigo! You're so tight!" 

"You're so fucking huge! Shit." Grimmjow just grinned at the compliment.

"Well if the nieghbors didn't know who I was before they do now," Ichigo said cheekily.

"Yeah and they're about to know who I am too," Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but Grimm had already pulled back and slammed back into Ichigo. The orange haired male screamed out his partner's name. Grimmjow smirked once more and kept thrusting into him. The brutal pace was kept and as Grimmjow went to change the angle Ichigo screamed out and arched his back up into Grimmjow. 

"Heh, found it," Grimmjow muttered. It only took a few more thrusts right up against his prostate for Ichigo to feel the coil in his stomach start winding tighter. 

"Grimm, I'm close!" 

"Me too" 

Grimmjow took a chance on this and smacked Ichigo's thigh hard and solid. Ichigo gasped before he became tense and and arched. He reminded Grimmjow of a coil that was being spread to it's limits and when Ichigo came it was like that spring had been let go and all the energy was the scream of Grimmjow's name on Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow slammed in one last time before he too came and filled the condom. Once Ichigo had slumped back down onto the bed Grimmmjow pulled out of Ichigo. He pulled the condom off and tied it off and threw it in to the trashcan by his bedside. He made his way into the connecting baathroom and retrieve a wet washcloth and returned to Ichigo's side. The orange haired male was already asleep, but Grimmjow tenderly cleaned him off and threw the cloth onto the ground. He pulled the sheets back and man handled Ichigo underneath them before climbing into the blissful heat and comfort of his bed.


End file.
